39 clues my one
by percyjacksongrl
Summary: My verion of the 39 clues. Ian and Natalie Kabra and in first person by a character named Kayli that I made up.


HI. I'm Kayliana Sorapano, but you can call me Kayli. I belong to the most powerful family in history, and the most deadly. You wouldn't want to live like this, but in the hunt for the 39 clues, You REALLY don't want to live like this. The most famous people were born were most likely all Cahills. Mozart, Tutankenhamen, Marie Curie, Ben Franklin, Napoleon Bonaparte. The four branches of the Cahill family more than divide us, they put a post-it on our foreheads. Lucians like me have a thing about sneakiness, strategy, & conquering entire countries one by one. Janus are artistic little souls. Ekaterinas can be just as sneaky but I guess royalty may run through their blood. Tut was an Ekat. I am not quite sure everything about them or Tomas but I sure know I dislike them for stealing our hard work. I don't really know much about the tomas but their thing is science.

My entire family would soner have your head on a platter than call you their cousin. Its pretty hard, especially after Grace.

CHAPTER 1

I had just left Grace's funeral and was heading to the Will reading. She had chosen to hunt for the 39 clues and make sure she won. NOt that I was power hungry or anything, I was just wondering what this could be about. I was sure that I could win with no problems whatsoever, I mean she was a Lucian and stategy was her could sneak into a mall with an alarm that blared 20 miles and not get caught. I'm super stealthy and sneaky and everything a spy would need.

Ian Kabra was sitting in the front row with his sister Natalie. She was probably ten thousand I.Q. points smarter than him and he was probably three inchess taller. big difference there.

When the will reading was over, everyone who chose to hunt for the clues got a manilla envelope. it said

RESOLUTION

Something...

Follow Richard S.

I got pretty dang confused.

Ian Kabra came up to me and said," So I hear that the smallest agents will do the best." he gave a little smile. "Where did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Oh, I just asked Mr. McIntyre."

"Whatever. McIntyre wouln't say anything to anyone! Not a million dollars would get him to talk."

"That my dear Lucian cousin would be right, but a billion dollars can make a difference."

"Of course my dear Lucian cousin, McIntyre would take the billion but he still wouldn't tell you anything."

"You're just saying that because you're taller than me." Ian had a little trouble saying that.

I had to look at the clue for longer than Amy and Dan cahill. I wondered what resolution meant. If it was mixed letters, I'd never finish this. I looked down at Richard S. Richard S? why did that ring a bell? A really little bell, but a bell. How many Richards do I know? I started thinking about social studies since this is linked to geography. Richards I knew in history. Poor Richard? No. It doesn't end in S. Wait, Poor Richard... Sanders!!!!! I had to follow Benjamin Franklin.

Link back to social studies Kayli! Where did Ben go? Um, he was in the Revolution. He lived in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Maybe I should go to Independence Hall. "he treaty of... Germany? No. London? Duh. um..." I thought aloud. I decided to go to Independence Hall. When I got there, Amy and Dan Cahill werel looking around. I couldn't tell what they were talking about so I got closer and closer and closer and closer. Since I was so close, I just decided to give myself away.

"Amy and Dan Cahill, I presume."

"uh, whats it to ya?" Dan said.

"he uh, he uh m-means"Amy said. She stuttered like me when I try to pronounced complicated things without practice.

"Hello to you, too. I was wondering if _we _could have an alliance. you know, I got your back, you got mine." I said. It was kind of weird like asking your parents to drive you to the prom. I mean, asking two kids both older than me a question that could mean life-or-death. If they said yes, I could be in more trouble with everyone who hated them unless I convinced them to like the Cahills. "Tell ya what," I said. "I have enought money for fifty plane rides for three people. I'll give you the money now if we have an alliance." there was no hesitation. "Ok. Give the cash first." Dan said. "Dan!" Amy whispered. "Ok well We'll shake on it. Then you give us the cash." Dan said. "Agreed" I replied. We shook on it and I found the money scattered around my pockets. "Here you go." I said and gave them the money. I had just crossed the fate line.

CHAPTER 2

"This stinks." Ian complained. "Our private jet is broken and the departure time of this wreched public one doesn't leave for another half-hour." "Oh, Hush up!" Natalie replied. "The Only reason the jet is broken is because SOMEBODY just had to take it for a joy ride."

"Yeah, well it's tempting."

"Sure, we'll go with that story. Especially when dad finds out."

"He's not gonna find out, sis! He's going to be at the Lucian HQ in Paris all week. That'll be enough time-"

"He's already figured it out, hasn't he?"

"Uh! I can't believe..." He let out a sigh. "yes."  
Natalie started laughing. And that girl can laugh! It sounds like the quarking of a raven only in a little girl voice.

Ian looked very annoyed by this behavior. The half-hour was almost up by the time Natalie stoppped. "Natalie, we need to get up and in line before the half-hour is up." They ran towards the double doors and just before they got to the doors, they closed.

two heavy sighs were let out at that moment. "Great, whad're we gonna do now?" Natalie said. Both of them were tired of public airplanes already, the private jet was taken for a joy ride, and boats would be heir only other answer. "Meet you on the S.S. Seasick." Natalie said. She always got seasick. They loaded a boat and left, off to Paris.

CHAPTER 3

Amy was so relieved that someone besides creepy old Alistair made an alliance. It meant better plane rides, which meant less crowded planes which meant she wouldn't have to worry about large crowds as much. "Hey Dan," she said. "yeAH." "well do you think that... that maybe this is a waste of time? Nellie isn't even s'posed to be here and -" "hide! It's Aunt Beatrice!" Dan and Amy ran for cover. They ducked behind several cars until beehive hair Beatrice was had disowned them the second they accepted the challenge. Beehive Beatrice walked straight in front of them, stopped, pulled out her beehive bobby pins and but her hair in a tight bun. She continued walking, though now it smelled like old lady Beatrice there. "That was too close." Dan said. "Yeah. Seriously, we need to be more careful" Amy replied. She felt as if right now, the safest she could be was under a rock, in which she wanted to crawl under. Then stay there forever.

CHAPTER 4

It was a horrible trip. I figured out that I needed to go to Paris and they gave me the very back. I was stuck in between people who smelled like wet goat and people who wouldn't stop talking about the new subway station. Don't even getting me started on the dog. HE TALKED. He kept going on and on about how Di Maggio was WAY better than Ruth. It was the worst plane ride i'd ever had in my life. That's what you get for giving the first class tickets away to Amy and Dan on accident.


End file.
